


The Shield Job

by Firelightmystic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Heist fic, M/M, Obadiah Stane's F- Godparenting, They Just Want Their Stuff Back, Tsums Lead You To Your Soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelightmystic/pseuds/Firelightmystic
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple job. Get in, get his stuff, get out. Steve was not expecting for his tsum to pop up and lead him straight to his soulmate on the same heist, but hey, he's not complaining.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	The Shield Job

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [athletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



> Hey Tiger! I heard you like heist fic, soulmates, and tsums, so I did you a thing! ^___^

The first sign things had gone horribly awry was the miniature version of himself peeking out from around the corner. Steve _distinctly remembered_ leaving his tsum outside in the rented sports car while he and Natalie mixed and mingled with the guests at Obadiah Stane’s private auction. 

Sure, he probably could’ve gone to Nick Fury or even Thaddeus Ross for help in getting his private journals and shield back, but well...no favor was ever given for free. Not from those sort of men--Steve had learned that lesson a long time ago. His next-door neighbor Natalie, however, was also attending the auction and had been kind enough to offer to bring Steve as her plus-one. 

Steve supposed he should feel bad about using her invite to _steal,_ but they were _his_ belongings in the first place, and Natalie had already indicated she was after a few items of her own--in particular, access to Stane’s vault. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about living next door to a glorified cat burglar-slash-grifter, and he had suspicions “Natalie” was an alias, but he’d had worse neighbors, and at the end of the day, she _was_ a friend of sorts. 

He glanced across the ballroom at Natalie, who had easily insinuated herself into Stane’s circle of sycophants, and was quite busy flirting for all she was worth. Stane seemed more focused on the dark red curls that framed her wide green eyes and the sparkle of her large diamond studs under the chandelier’s light; money and beauty was a powerful combo. So powerful, in fact, that Steve was certain the man had no awareness of the tiny red-haired tsum picking his pocket. 

Steve glared at his tsum and began nonchalantly making his way across the room towards the tiny creature, who perked up and began to eagerly make its way down the manor’s opulent corridor once Steve closed the distance between them. 

Steve had never seen his tsum so excited. It chittered urgently at him, and Steve was honestly surprised the tsum hadn’t up and started shoving him along. The tsum’s urgency was starting to affect him, and an odd mix of trepidation and anticipatory glee began to churn in his gut as his gait lengthened from a stride to a jog and then finally an all-out run.

Steve ducked into a side-corridor, right on the heels of his tsum, and slid to a halt inside an open door that looked to be some sort of security office. The young man--who quite obviously didn’t belong there--was staring wide-eyed at Steve, or more precisely, _his tsum,_ who let out a gleeful chirp and tackled the smaller tsum, who was holding a micro sd card in its mouth. The microSD card slid across the floor, but the tsum didn’t seem to care at all, eagerly nuzzling against Steve’s tsum in return.

Tsums could be affectionate with other humans, but they _did not_ interact with unknown tsums easily. Not ever. Not unless…

Oh.

Oh, God. 

Steve looked from the tsums to the young man staring at him, watched the realization dawning in his eyes, no doubt a perfect mirror to Steve’s own gobsmacked expression. Lord, but he was a looker, obviously well-built if a bit short, thick black hair that was cut in one of those deliberately messy styles that Steve had been horrified to learn cost an arm and a leg, a fancy goatee that was reminded him of Howard’s meticulously groomed facial hair, and soulful brown eyes that Steve realized he would probably fall victim to for the rest of his life. 

He didn’t mind at all. 

Steve started forward, only to freeze when the other man jumped up from the floor with a panicked expression. “I’m not a thief! Well, I mean, I’m breaking in, but it’s only because it’s my work that was stolen in the first place, and _oh fuck, why, I need to stop talking--”_

“I’m a thief too!” Steve froze as the words tumbled out, then hung his head in resignation. “I mean, I’m not a _thief_ -thief, just...taking something of mine back. It was mine first.” Steve trailed off in mortification. “Oh, God.”

“I mean, that’s fair, though? Obie steals everything, the bastard. He stole my company, stole my designs, and stole most of my inheritance. I’m not surprised he stole your whatever and is auctioning it off.”

“ _Your company?_ Stane Industries?”

Tony flushed with indignation. “It was Stark Industries first, dammit!” 

“Wait...are you kin to Howard Stark!?”

The young man snorted. “Kin he says. Yeah, I’m Howard’s son. Tony Stark. The genius? It’s kind of hard for anyone to forget, what with the way TMZ likes to dig the salt into the wound every couple of months. How do you _not know_ ? Also, what the fuck, are these real?” Tony stepped forward, poking at Steve’s bicep. “My soulmate’s a _Dorito._ ”

Steve flushed. “I mean, they’re new. Newer. From the project.”

Tony frowned. “Project?”

“Rebirth? Um...I’m Steve. Rogers. Steve Rogers, that is. I should tell you that upfront? And, um, I uh...I mean, I was just here for my shield, but...I mean, I’m not averse to helping you clean out Stane while we’re here? Return the favor and all that?”

Tony looked over at their tsums, who were still cuddling obliviously, and back at Steve. “Steve Rogers. Captain America. My soulmate is _Captain America._ Christ, I thought the rumors about you being found were bullshit. I’m glad they aren’t, don’t get me wrong!”

Tony grinned as Steve took his hand, and Steve was certain that he’d never felt as giddy in his life as when Tony’s lips quirked up into a grin. “I’m glad, too. It means I got to meet you.”

“Charmer. Let me finish getting some proof my dad’s will was altered, then we rob this dirtbag blind, and then...talk? Kiss. Both?” 

Steve picked up the tiny chip on the floor and handed it back to Tony. “ _Both_ sounds fantastic.” 


End file.
